Kingdom High School
by tsukiryoushi
Summary: Sora the average high school kid, Riku the rebel, Kairi the popular girl, Namine the artist, Roxas the skater, and others make their way through high school at Kingdom High. AU


Okay, here is my new Kingdom Hearts fic, written in honor of KH2!

The basic plot of this fic iswhat it would be like if the KH characters were all just regular high-school kids.

Quick note, this also includes the Disney characters, but this is an AU fic, so they won't all be exactly the same. Also, in this fic Goofy and Donald are 17 and 16, respectively.

Well, that's all I have to say. Please enjoy!

(I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any Final Fantasy or Disney characters.)

* * *

Sora awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. He rolled over and tried to ignore it, but the song that was playing was particularly annoying, so he finally gave up and got out of bed.

Sora stretched a bit, stood up, and walked to the bathroom.

As soon as he was cleaned up, dressed and ready, Sora walked downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning." He greeted.

"Good morning Sora." Sora's Grandpa Merlin replied. Sora's parents had had to move away for awhile because of his dad's work, but they decided he should stay with his grandfather so he could stay near his friends. "Eat well; you've got a big day ahead of you."

"Thanks Grandpa." Said Sora, sitting down to eat the pancakes Merlin had prepared.

"So," Merlin continued. "Excited about your first day of school?"

"You bet." Sora replied. "Though I'm still kinda sad that summer is over."

"Well, that's natural. Uh-oh, you'd better get going or you'll be late."

Sora looked up at the clock and noticed the time. He jumped up, grabbed his backpack and ran to the door. He didn't know how Grandpa Merlin always knew the time with a clock, but he wished he would give him more of a head's up about things like that.

Sora ran out the door and stopped for only a second to pet his dog.

"Bye Stitch." He said to the odd blue dog. "Be a good boy now, okay?" Stitch licked Sora's face, leaving a streak of green slobber.

Sora just laughed and wiped it off. "Good boy. See you later!"

Sora started running towards school and soon met up with his life-long friend Riku.

"Hey Riku!" He greeted. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." Riku replied, and the two walked to school together.

Sora was well aware Riku had a somewhat bad reputation around town, and that Riku was seen as a rebel, but he'd known him since preschool, so he just ignored the rumors. He knew Riku better than anyone.

Meanwhile, also heading towards school was Roxas, skating as usual. He was new in Destiny Islands, but luckily he knew his way around.

"I hope today goes okay." He said to himself, nervous about his first day at a new school.

He finally made it to his destination: Kingdom High.

He looked up at the majestic looking high school in awe. It was huge! Even bigger than his old school back in Twilight Town.

"Well, here goes…" He said, before picking up his skateboard and walking onto the school grounds.

The whole place was abuzz with activity, as all the students gathered and waited for the first day to begin.

Sora and Riku were used to the crowds and simply made their way through.

Sora noticed some of his friends who he hadn't seen since last year. There was Tidus, and Selphie, and Wakka, who he'd known since kindergarten.

There was Jack Skellington and Aladdin, two older boys who used to helped Sora out against bullies back in grade school every now and then.

Sora even saw his friend Mulan, who attended the same karate classes he did.

Then there were Aurora, Belle, Jasmine, and Ariel. Some people referred to them as "the Princesses" because of their popularity. Sora knew most of them well enough, but the one he knew the best was Ariel. Her father, the owner of Destiny Islands Aquarium, was a longtime friend of Sora's uncle, so he and Ariel knew each-other pretty well.

"Nice to see everyone, huh Riku?" Sora asked his friend.

"Yeah, except for one person." Riku replied, looking around.

"Huh, who?"

"You know who." Riku gave his friend a grin. "The girl you've been crushing on for years."

"You mean Kairi?" Sora could have kicked himself for hinting Riku was right.

"Yup. Glad you finally admit it."

"I did not! It's just… you've teased me about that for years. Who else could you have been talking about?"

"Right… keep denying it Sora."

Sora started blushing, so he just turned and walked away, which only caused Riku to laugh.

On the other side of the school yard, Roxas was having a hard time making his way through the crowd.

He had almost made it to the building when he bumped into someone and knocked them both over.

He got up and immediately held out his hand to help the girl he'd knocked over. "I'm so sorry!" He said "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's okay," the girl replied, taking his hand and standing up. "It's partly my fault." Roxas couldn't help but notice her beautiful blond hair and deep blue eyes. He looked down and saw that she'd dropped some papers and bent down to pick them up.

"Here you go." He handed them to her.

"Thanks." She took them back and started putting them in her bag. Roxas noticed they were sketches. And good ones at that. "Did you draw those?" He asked.

The girl nodded. "Yes, they are. They aren't very good though."

"Sure they are. I mean, from what I saw you have some real talent."

The girl smiled. "Well, I'd better go now…"

"Uh, yeah, me too." The girl started to walk away, but Roxas called out to her. "Wait, maybe we'll see each-other again?"

"Probably." She replied with a smile. "I'd like that."

"Me too. I'm Roxas."

"I'm Naminé. See you later Roxas!" Naminé gave him a final smile and disappeared in the crowd.

_Wow… _Roxas thought. _Looks like today's gonna be a good day after all._

Meanwhile, an old car which looked like it came out of a 1950's cartoon drove noisily up near the school.

As soon as it was parked a duck wearing blue hopped out of the passenger seat. "Hurry up Goofy," he quacked. "We're gonna be late."

"Okey-dokey Donald." Goofy replied, getting out of the driver's seat.

The bell rang and everyone went inside. The first day at Kingdom High had begun!


End file.
